The present invention relates to a security camera system and an image processing apparatus such as the security camera system and the image processing apparatus for sensing applications.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278349 discloses a compressed data transmission device that transmits to a communication path image data generated while appropriately changing its compression ratio. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-333267 discloses a method of embedding a digital watermark, the method making it difficult for a third party to locate the watermark information while suppressing image degradation.